Big Bubba
by Eien no Yume
Summary: This is a parody ot the hit reality tv show Big Brother. I got the Idea from The Fluffy Mag, and give full credit to them. More information inside. Please R/R!


A/N: Konichiwa, minna-san!! This story is going to be a parody of Big Brother, a reality tv show.  
  
I got the inspiration for this story from The Fluffy Mag's Inuyasha parody of Big Brother, Big Buttocks. So, I give full credit to The Fluffy Mag for coming up with this idea, and this is my twist on it.  
  
It will be a day-by-day/hour-by-hour/minute-by-minute look at the cast's time spent in the Big Bubba house. You'll figure it out soon enough.  
  
Here are the characters that will be starring in this fic:  
  
Keiko Botan Yukina Niji (she's an original character to make the ratio of males to females even.) Yusuke Kuwabara Hiei Kurama  
  
Okay, before you start wondering... there will MOST LIKELY be no romance in this story, but maybe if you request a pairing I'll put it in here.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me.  
  
Here's the story, minna!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Day One: Monday  
  
12:00 p.m.  
  
The cast arrives at the Big Bubba house after a long trip on the minibus. They are all tired, but still excited to be there. "This is Big Bubba, and welcome to the house!" Big Bubba exclaims, "There will be no task today, since it's only the first day, but be prepared tomorrow! Big Bubba out."  
  
12:10 p.m.  
  
The cast are in the bedroom staking out their beds. Keiko states that she wants the bed in the back left corner of the room, and will take no other. Yusuke, who has claimed that bed already refuses to move.  
  
12:12 p.m.  
  
Niji has interfered, but Yusuke still refuses to move. "Move it Yusuke, or I'll kick your sorry butt off the bed myself!" She threatens.  
  
"I know you can't. We're not allowed to physically fight, remember?" Niji snaps her fingers.  
  
"Darn it!"  
  
12:15 p.m.  
  
The bed dillemma is solved, thanks to all the girls convincing Yusuke that he was a selfish jerk for taking Keiko's bed. Yusuke is now staking out the bed to the right of Keiko's.  
  
The bedding arrangements stand as so:  
  
Left side of room, front to back: Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Keiko.  
  
Right side of room, front to back: Botan, Hiei, Kurama, and Niji.  
  
12:17 p.m.  
  
Everyone is sprawled out on their beds for a nap before dinner.  
  
4:00 p.m.  
  
The cast wake up from their nap. They seem refreshed, but they are also hungry. Niji stands up, claims that she will cook dinner, and leaves the room. Camera 4a confirms that she is indeed headed in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
4:15 p.m.  
  
Everyone is seated at the kitchen table enjoying Niji's specialty-- spaghetti and meat sauce. "So, how did YOU end up here?" Kurama asks Niji, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I actually didn't even know I would be coming here until last night." She replies.  
  
"How is that?" Botan asks another question.  
  
"Well, someone called me and said, 'How would you like to be on Big Bubba?', and I said, 'sure'. Then they said, 'The minibus will pick you up tomorrow morning.'. So, here I am!"  
  
5:00 p.m. Confession cam time!  
  
The housemates were asked to give their opinion on the trib to the Big Bubba house, and how well they think they will get along with their fellow housemates.  
  
Botan- "As far as the trip gois, it was really fun. I always did like taking trips with big groups of people. I think I'll get along with the other housemates very well."  
  
Keiko- "I had a great time on the trip... But I think Yusuke is a selfish jerk. He tried to steal my bed!"  
  
Niji- "The trip was great! I had lots of fun, and the housemates seem nice... except for Yusuke..." she pauses to stick her nose in the air, "He's a selfish jerk."  
  
Yukina- "I had a wonderful time on the trip, and I think I'll get along with the other housemates just fine."  
  
Yusuke- "The trip was alright... If you like buses; and I suppose I'll get along with the others okay."  
  
Kurama- "The trip was enjoyable, and I believe I'll get along with the others swimmingly."  
  
Kuwabara- "The trip was okay, I guess, and the only one I don't think I'll be able to get along with is Hiei. He's such an annoying little shrimp!"  
  
Hiei- "I hated it. I hated the trip, and I hate being trapped in this house with these baka ningens. Especially that big oaf Kuwabara."  
  
5:30 p.m.  
  
Everyone is sitting in the living room, having a pleasant conversation, with the exception of Niji, who is taking a shower in bathroom 1, Kurama who is in the bedroom reading a book, and Hiei who is still in the room, but sitting in the corner, refusing to talk to anyone. (A/N: Is that a sentence, or is that a sentence? 50 words, not counting the number 1. Go ahead, count them!)  
  
5:31 p.m.  
  
A loud scream, smack, and a shout of "Get out!!" is heard from the direction of bathroom 1. Camera 2b confirms that Kurama has accidentally walked in on Niji. He comes into the living room with large red handprint and a goofy grin on his face. "...I didn't know she was in there..." he explains.  
  
"Sure..." Yusuke says, eyes rolling and voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I didn't!" Kurama protests, but to no avail, none of the others believe him.  
  
10:00 p.m.  
  
After a long and eventful day, the cast settle down for bed. Each having their own doubts and anticipations for the next day.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
A/N: Okay, that was the first chapter, minna-san! I want at least 5 reviews before I continue. Ja!  
  
~Eien no Yume 


End file.
